menos que um toque, mais que um suspiro
by misskrum
Summary: Mesmo criados num mundo de morte, nós sempre acreditamos na vida. Na nossa vida, no nosso destino, na nossa coragem. FPGP


**Autor**: miss_krum  
**Título**: (Menos que um toque) Mais que um suspiro  
**Sinopse**: Mesmo criados num mundo de morte, nós sempre acreditamos na vida. Na _nossa_ vida, no _nosso_ destino, na _nossa_ coragem.  
**Ship**: Fabian / Gideon Prewett  
**Classificação**: M  
**Gênero**: Drama/Family  
**Spoilers**: 5

* * *

**(Menos que um toque) Mais que um suspiro  
**_por miss krum_

* * *

**N/A**: Okay, eu sou doida. Eu já sei disso, já me disseram e eu não tenho problema nenhum. Pseudo-PO's são coisinhas mimimimi. **Fabian'**s POV.

**Disclaimer**: _O Fabian, o Gideon e os Death Eaters não me pertencem (quem dera ;_;) mas a personalidade dos _gémeos _sim já que a JK nunca disse nada em concreto sobre eles._

* * *

"Eternidade."  
Eu nunca tive dificuldade em decifrar o teu olhar. Nunca, em toda a nossa existência. Tu eras, és, serás, parte de mim.  
Meu irmão, meu gémeo.  
Olho no teu rosto, tão igual ao meu, e vejo a coragem e o desespero. O sangue corre junto dos teus olhos castanhos, café, energia, adrenalina.  
Eu queria tentar chegar até ti, mas não iria conseguir. Porém eu não podia desistir naquele momento.  
Era uma questão de cobardia pelo meu, nosso, futuro.

_Os teus dedos finos tocavam o objecto pequeno lentamente. Os teus olhos estavam fechados como se assim conseguissem sentir melhor a textura suave da madeira encerada. Retiraste o pequeno aro da bolsa e passaste-o ao de leve pela tua mão branca, experimentando as sensações com que há tanto tempo fantasiavas.  
__Senti ciúme do teu amor pelo pequeno objecto. Senti como se ele roubasse uma parte de mim._

Distraí-me momentaneamente a tentar decifrar o teu rosto para te ajudar, que me esqueci que as minhas muralhas eram débeis e não precisavam de muito para ruir. Estávamos em guerra e ela nunca tinha sido tão fatal ou cruel.  
Eu já tinha sentido muita dor, mas nenhuma se aproximou da dor de estar ali a ver-te a sofrer sem conseguir fazer nada. Nunca me senti tão imponente em toda a minha existência.  
_Crucio.  
_Milhões e milhões de facas penetravam na minha pele.  
Eu era sangue, suor, lágrimas.  
Eu conseguia ouvir os teus gritos de fúria, conseguia distinguir vagamente os sons, os raios, os feitiços.  
Por ti, Gideon, eu não me podia vergar.  
A minha coragem florescia ao buscar forças na tua sede de vingança. Tu sempre me quiseste proteger, tu sempre fizeste tudo para seres o mais forte. E a lágrima que caía pelo meu rosto era de gratidão.  
Eu confiava em ti, eu sempre confiei em ti, mesmo quando não o demonstrei.

_Eu disse "não", quando me perguntaste se eu gostava do teu presente. Vi nos teus olhos um brilho de decepção que me queimou por dentro. Eu sei que tu no fundo sentiste a minha cobiça, não por ele, mas pela tua atenção. Agora, quem iria ficar comigo? Como poderia eu continuar a adorar-te, meu irmão, se tu me descartavas tão facilmente? _

Quando a dor cessou eu ouvi risos.  
Doidos, insanos.  
Tu não és insano. O que sentimos não era insano. Tu és o meu irmão e o meu porto de abrigo. Quando tudo acabar, tu ficarás perto de mim. Mesmo que esse fim não seja visível, mesmo que esse fim seja sonhado.

_Sempre nos disseram que se estivéssemos fechados era simples dizer quem era quem, apesar de sermos o reflexo um do outro.  
__Eu sempre fui o mais falador de nós os dois. Nunca gostei de ficar quieto. Tu gostavas de experimentar a tua música, de testar os teus conhecimentos. A tua maior força era a tua curiosidade, essa tua faceta ingénua. A minha maior força era a paixão, eu era feito de acções e instintos. _

Tu confiaste em mim quando eu te disse que a eternidade existia para mim e para ti. Nós éramos demasiado tolos, não tínhamos a percepção da existência. Mesmo criados num mundo de morte, nós sempre acreditamos na vida. Na _nossa_ vida, no _nosso_ destino, na _nossa_ coragem.  
Tu sempre confiaste em mim, até mesmo quando eu não sabia da certeza das minhas palavras.  
Tu confiaste em mim, quando eu te dei a mão e te puxei para o meu lado.  
Tu confiaste em mim, quando eu te disse que era natural o que sentíamos.  
Tu confiaste em mim, e nunca me abandonaste.  
Tu nunca me abandonarias.

_Tu sempre foste muito dotado para a música. Era a tua grande paixão, aquela que me fazia sentir um medo doentio todas as noites. E se tu desaparecesses por tentares alcançar esse sonho?  
Mas era quase poético ver-te a procurar, a ler, a fazer qualquer coisa para a aprenderes a tocar aquilo. Tu estavas fascinado e eu cada vez mais me sentia privado de uma parte da minha alma. Alma essa que pareceu ir para o som que fazias sair do violino passado algum tempo. Eu tentei mentalizar-me que o detestava e nunca te disse a verdade. Eram perfeitas de tão melancólicas. Eram algo que só poderia ser teu. _

"Eu nunca te abandonaria."  
Uma única lágrima caiu no meu rosto. Consegui sentir o sabor dela, salgada como a tua pele nos dias de verão.  
"Eu confio em ti."  
Um último raio atingiu-te no peito. Era verde, cor da esperança. Da minha esperança. Da nossa esperança. Eternidade.  
Eu olhei no teu corpo como despedida do teu ser material. Sentia-te, ouvia a tua voz sussurrar para mim.  
Eu quis chorar Gideon, eu juro-te que sim.  
Eu quis ter tempo para te tocar enquanto tudo ruía à minha volta.  
Eu quis ter aproveitado mais os momentos em que tu pegavas no violino, o levavas até ao queixo e com o aro tocavas nas cordas finas.  
Eu quis ter tempo para te dizer o quanto amava as tuas composições e reforçar que eras um génio de tão perfeito.  
Tu podias ser igual a mim, mas serias sempre superior.  
Eu quis muitas coisas, Gideon.  
Eu quis-te a ti, mais uma vez.  
Mas tu estavas morto, e eu não o deixaria passar em claro.

_Percebi que afinal não era o violino que te separava de mim. Ele apenas nos juntava. Ele apenas fazia com que nunca me esquecesses. Com que a nossa vida ficasse imortalizada nas criações que tu tão modestamente escondias por não estarem boas o suficiente. Eu nunca tinha percebido que o problema não era elas, éramos nós. Para ti elas nunca seriam tão harmoniosas como nós, elas nunca seriam tão coerentes como nós. Mas elas eram perfeitas porque tu o eras e tocavas com o coração. _

Eu simplesmente tive de retaliar o mais que pude. Uma maldição imperdoável minha atingiu alguém. Não esperei para ver. O _nosso_ sangue que jorrava do _meu_ corpo caia no chão, pintando-o com as cores do nosso passado, do meu presente, do nosso futuro. Estava lá a prova que revelava o nosso segredo, o nosso ser transcendental. E ver-te no chão dava-me forças para continuar a lutar.  
A máscara escorregou.  
Dolohov sorria quando eles me desarmaram. Eu soquei quem pude, eu tentei escapar... Mas rapidamente descobri que não havia saída. Mesmo assim, por ti, eu não parei. Eu continuei a tentar lutar, a tentar vingar a _tua_ morte, a tentar vingar a _minha_ morte.  
As notas do teu violino voltaram a tocar na minha mente, uma última vez. Uma última vez eu ouvi-te, eu senti-te, eu toquei-te.  
Enquanto a música me envolvia eu lembrava-me que a morte era melhor do que a vida sem ti.  
Nós nascemos juntos, vivemos juntos e só nos restaria morrer juntos.  
Sem ti, eu não sou nada.  
Contigo, eu sou tudo.  
Cinco deles me cercaram uma última vez. Um raio de luz verde veio directo ao meu peito mesmo enquanto eu me mexia para não perder.  
Mas eu já tinha perdido.  
Quando tu morreste, a batalha terminou para mim.

_A música do violino continuava a tomar interminavelmente. Era uma música suave que me fazia sonhar.  
__Era menos que um toque e mais que um suspiro.  
__Eras tu. _

**-x-**

Nós estávamos juntos.  
Nós teríamos a eternidade à nossa frente.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A:** fic weird que eu escrevi em janeiro. não espero que gostem ou que compreendam o que quis com ela... mas ficaria muito feliz se o fizessesm (L)


End file.
